


Side To Side

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

Hey XD yeah sure so your crush is Erza? Ok awesome can we do mating season for my oc and Sting? Yeah because he's a dragon slayer ok cool can you start?ok i’ll start then 

Ready? Yup. And yours is Sting? Looked him up, I can pull him off. Mating season? Ahhhh alright. Sure. Just let think of something. Sorry, can't think of a good way to start. Aight. What does Clara look like?

\----------

One day Clara was taking a walk to the market and went grocery shopping. She went to get fruits and vegetables.

Erza was just coming back from a request and she went into the guild hall of Fairy Tail. She said hello to Natsu and everyone else.

Sting passed by Clara, giving her a smile as he passed on by quietly. Picking up some fruit himself.

Kyle, however, didn't say hi. Mostly because he was kinda nervous to talk to Erza at all due to a crush on said Sword Mage.

Clara looked up at Sting and she blushed and then looked away from him embarrassed.  
“Hi there. What's your name? My name is Clara.”

Erza turned to look at him and smiled at him walking over to him.  
“Hey Kyle how are you doing today?”

Sting smiled at her. “Sting. Nice to meet you Clara.”

“G-Good, Erza.” Kyle replied, blushing and looking down to avoid looking at her, lest he embarrass himself.

Clara nodded then paid for her groceries and started walking away from him.

Erza looked at him and then hugged him suddenly kissing his lips softly.

Sting paid and followed after her.

Kyle blushed and froze up. ‘W-Wha?!” he thought as Erza hugged and kissed him.

Clara sensed he was following her and she started running back to her house.

Erza deepened the kiss pressing him closer to her armored body.

Sting called out. “Wait!” 

He kissed back, his blush deepening as he felt the metal on her armor against his shirt.

Clara stopped turned and looked at him.  
“Wh-what do you want?” she stuttered.

Erza then took his hand and took him back to her house.

Sting walked to her. “I just want to talk. That's all.”

Kyle blushed more as they walked in. “W-Why are we here, Erza…?” He asked.

Clara then took him into her house and led him up to her room.

“So we can have some privacy that's why.”  
Erza then requipped into her normal clothes then stripped and got naked.

Sting blinked. “Hm? What's going on here?”

Kyle's eyes go wide, blushing brightly. “E-Erza?!” He looked away from her naked form, but the bulge in his pants was too prominent.

Clara got naked and laid down on her bed.  
“I can tell you're a dragon slayer. Why don't you have sex with me?”

Erza stroked his cheeks and kissed him roughly pressing her forehead to his.  
“I love you Kyle and I want to do this with you.”

Stings eyes were shocked. “huh. How am I that obvious?”

Kyle blushed more as his hands rub her sides. “I love you, too, Erza…” 

“Trust me. I could tell just by looking at you. You're struggling with your mating season aren't you?”

Erza started to moan softly as she leaned into his neck nipping and sucking his skin leaving hickies.

Sting only nodded as he joined Clara in bed.

Kyle moaned as well, his hands in Erza’s hair.

Clara laid down underneath him and told him to do whatever he wanted to her.

Erza then went up to his lips slipping her tongue into his mouth and French kissed him sucking on his tongue.

Sting stripped off his pants and underwear, revealing his cock to her before turning her on her hands and knees.

Kyle moaned and sucked back, then on instinct, spanked her ass. Then he backed up. “I-I'm sorry!”

Clara then waited as he was going to do it to her doggy style. She waited with anticipation.

Erza moaned in delight at that then pulled him closer to her.  
“It's ok Kyle. I love when you do that. You can continue if you want to.”

Sting pushed into Clara’s pussy, pushing his length deep inside her.

Kyle blushed more. “B-But why…?” The bulge was becoming unbearable in his pants, but he didn't know what to do.

Clara screamed in pleasure arching her back gripping her sheets.

Erza led him to her bed as she laid him down and pulled of his pants and boxers and then got on top of him sliding him inside her.

Sting proceeded to pound Clara harder and harder.

Kyle moaned out loud as his cock slid into the woman he loved.

Clara moaned softly as her headboard hit the wall and her bed started to rock.  
“Slap my butt!”

Erza started riding him and she bounced up and down on him her hips slapping against his.

Stings hand slapped Clara’s ass as he went faster. “if that's what you want!”

Kyle moaned louder, his hips thrusting up to.meet hers. Going much faster and faster to overtake her.

Clara nodded as her body started shuddering in delight and she mewled happily.

Erza moaned loudly as she put her hands on his chest for support and she grinded against him.

Sting kept slapping Clara’s ass as hard as he could.

Kyle moaned and kissed her deeply. Moaning more and more. “Erza…”

Clara moaned and whimpered in pleasure as she felt him reach her core. She climaxed all around him.

Erza felt him too reach her g spot as she orgasmed all around his dick moaning.

Stings cock kept going until he orgasmed, filling her entirely.

Kyle moaned and slowed to a halt.

Clara moaned as she then pulled him out of her panting laying down on her bed.

Erza got off of him as she then pulled him close to her wrapping her arms around him.  
Hey I gotta go but can we rp some more tomorrow?  
Yeah sure. Ok cool thanks bye

Sting laid down beside her.

Kyle blushed and hugged back. “Erza...Why? You said you loved me, but why go right for sex?”

Clara cuddled against him and rubbed his abs.  
“You're ripped Sting!”

Erza stroked his cheek then looked sad looking away from him.  
“Sorry. I thought you would want to.”

Sting laughed a little at her comment. “Thanks.”

Kyle hugged her tight. “It's not that...I loved it, it just surprised me.”

Clara looked up at him blushing.  
“Next time can you do it to me when you're on top?”

Erza nodded and kissed his lips softly stroking his abs and his biceps.

Sting laughed and kiss her. “Sure.”

Kyle blushed and kissed back. “Um..do you want me to fill you, Erza?” He asked, hesitatantly.

Clara gladly kissed him back and she rubbed his inner thighs.

Erza blushed and nodded stroking his crotch.

Sting smiled and allowed her to do as she pleased.

Kyle moaned, then suddenly took control, flipping the swordswoman on her hands and knees, and then began screwing her again.

Clara laid down on her back and put him on top of her.  
“Round two?”

Erza gripped her sheets as she started moaning arching her back.

Sting nodded and then began screwing Clara again.

Kyle moaned as he went faster and faster inside Erza. “Erza...I love you...I love you so much!” then he declared. “I loved you when we first met!” He blushed as red as her hair.

Clara started moaning again arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist.

Erza bucked her hips against his as she moaned louder.  
“I loved you ever since I first saw you!”

Sting smiled and kissed her as he pounded her harder and harder.

Kyle went faster, his hips slamming against her ass as he seemed to be going farther and farther into Erza. “Erza…”

Clara kissed him back gripping his shoulders mewling.

Erza grunted and groaned as the pleasure washed over her.

Sting kept kissing her as he went harder than ever before.

Kyle moaned and suddenly came, filling Erza to the brim and overflowing. Then he leaned down and kissed her neck to mark her.

Clara whimpered in pleasure deepening the kiss scratching his shoulders.

Erza moaned as she came after him and climaxed.

Sting grunted, then suddenly bit down on her shoulder.

Kyle panted heavily, stroking her hair as he looked at her. “Erza…?” He asked.

Clara moaned in pain and in pleasure as blood started to seep out of the wound.

Erza turned her head to look over at him.  
“Yes Kyle what is it?” she panted.

Sting sucked up the blood, then withdrew, leaving a mark on Clara’s shoulder.

Kyle pulled out and laid down beside her. “Does this mean we’re a thing? I'm only curious…” He stroked his lover’s hair, smiling a little as he stared into her eyes.

Clara moaned as he was still inside her.  
“God Sting that feels so good!”

Erza shook her head no.  
“No we’re more than that. I want to be with you for the rest of my life Kyle,” she said as she stared into his eyes.

Sting chuckled and ran his fingers in her hair (Never asked what she looked like).

Kyle's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled at her. “That sounds great…” He said, tiredly.

Clara looked up at him blushing and she panted a little. (She has short blue hair and yellow eyes with pale skin.)

Erza yawned as she cuddled against him and nodded falling asleep.

Sting kept pounding her, tugging her blue hair a little.

(For fairness, Kyle's tanned with black hair and red eyes) Kyle smiled and kissed her forehead, falling asleep.

 

Clara mewled as she orgasmed and came all around him. (Ok thanks.)

Sting smiled and came inside her as well.

(Done on Kyle and Erza?)

Clara panted and pulled him out of her. (Just until the others go to sleep.)

Sting pulled his mate close to his chest, sleeping almost immediately.

Clara snuggled against him and drifted off to sleep.  
The next morning Clara woke up and yawned.

Erza woke up put an apron on and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Sting, in his sleep, tugged her close.

Kyle.woke and went running to look for Erza. Then found her.

Clara got up got dressed and went into the kitchen and made bacon and eggs.

Erza turned around smiling at him as she made omelets and pancakes.

Sting woke and followed after dressing.

Kyle blushed as he looked her over in the apron. And then himself having not dressed in his rush to find her.

“Hey morning Sting. I hope bacon and eggs is to your liking.”

Erza put the food on plates once she was done and sat down at the table and started eating.

Sting nodded and sat down.

Kyle soon joined Erza, still blushing. “What brought this on?” He asked.

Clara sat down and started eating her food.

Erza looked at him confused.  
“What do you mean?”

Sting started as well.

“Cooking when I don't remember the last time you ever cooked for anyone.” He clarified.

Clara continued eating as she smiled at him.

“Oh well for you you are an exception since you're my boyfriend now and everything.”

Sting smiled and ate it all.

Kyle blushed, then kissed her before he ate it all.

Clara soon finished eating her breakfast.

Erza soon finished eating her food too.

Sting smiled over at Clara.

Kyle reached over and gripped Erza’s hand.

Clara smiled back and got up washing the dishes.

Erza looked at him and smiled squeezing his hand in hers.

Sting waited for her.

Kyle suddenly tugged her over, kissing her.

Clara then walked over to him.

Erza blushed and kissed him back.

Sting yanked Clara into his lap.

Kyle kept kissing her more, groping her ass.

Clara squeaked and blushed looking up at him.

Erza deepened the kiss grinding a little against him moaning.

Sting smiled at her.

Kyle slapped her ass again as the kiss got deeper and deeper, him shoving his tongue down her throat.

Clara nuzzled him rubbing his shoulders.

Erza squeaked and she moaned as he deep throated her.

Sting smirked and offered.his neck.

Kyle kept kissing, tongue down her throat as he put her on the table.

Clara nuzzled his neck.  
“Do stuff to me Sting!”

Erza moaned as she let him continue.

Sting put her mouth on his shoulder.

Kyle suddenly rammed inside her hard, rocking the table.

Clara sighed and looked up at him.  
“No Sting I mean make hickies on me.”

Erza gasped and moaned arching her back.

“I know. Just want you to mark me. I marked you already.”

Kyle kept pounding Erza hard.

Clara nodded and bit his shoulder really hard drawing blood as she lapped it up.

“Oh god Kyle!” Erza screamed in pleasure as her hips slapped against his.

Sting smiled and rubbed her hair before marking her neck.

Kyle smiled and went as hard as he could, rocking the table more before lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist to resume.

Clara started to moan as she gripped his chest.

Erza whimpered in pleasure as she scratched his shoulders.

Sting started to take her in the asshole.

Kyle moaned and went faster, grimacing in pain.   
(What were the other series you could RP in?)

(Tmnt, Ben 10, transformers and Pokémon.)

(Want to RP one of those too?)

(Sure. Do you not want to continue this rp?”)

(I do want to. Just want to expand on options.)

(Ok well which one would you like to rp?)

(Either TMNT or Pokemon.)

(Tmnt!)

(Okay. Only girls in there are Karai and April, so you have More options)

(Not true there's also Renet Irma versalia sydney jhanna and Angel and Mona Lisa and Venus.)

(I barely know any besides the last 3.)

(Ok we'll choose whoever you want to be your girkfrirnd.)

(April. Wait, and this has been bugging me, but once we make a choice, is that it?)

(Yeah kinda.)

(Okay. I'll go April. And you will go for?)

(Leo!)

(Alright! New Doc?)

(Sure let me send you it.)

(Kay. Continue here or pause it for now?)

(Pause it for now)

(Sounds good. )

(Ok brb)

(Ok sent it.)Here we are! Yep 

Clara moaned and mewled in delight clenching her sheets.

Erza moaned and arched her back shivering in pleasure.

Actually...wanna.try Pokémon instead?no thanks why? Dunno. Sorry. It's ok can we just continue these two? Okay.

Sting pounded her harder and harder.

“Erza…” Kyle kissed her much deeper.

Clara screamed in pleasure a chill going down her spine.

Erza moaned into the kiss and kissed him roughly.

Sting came inside her, deeply.

Kyle spanked her ass hard. “Who's my girl?!” he yelled in the heat of the moment.

Clara moaned as he filled her up in her anus.

“I am!!!” Erza moaned out loudly and squeaked from the slap.

Sting smiled and let her down.

Kyle soon came again, then suddenly marked Erza as his. “Erza...Can you do something for me?”

Clara got dressed again and kissed him passionately.

“Sure Kyle what is it? Anything you want,” Erza cooed to him.

Sting kissed back passionately.

“Can you requip into a Seduction Armor and meet me in the bedroom? I want you to take control this time.” He asked, hoping she'd say yes.

Hey can we rp some more later? Sure. Ok cool bye Hi Here!

Clara deepened the kiss rubbing his abs.

Erza nodded as she requipped into seduction armor and went into the bedroom.  
“What do you want done to you Kyle?”

Sting groped her ass.

Kyle shrugged as he laid down, “Anything...Whatever you can think of, my love.”

Clara squeaked and gasped blushing. 

Erza nodded as she got on top of him and began making hickies on his neck.

Sting spanked her ass. “Want it a bit rougher?”

Kyle moaned as he felt it, liking it a bit.

Clara moaned in delight and nodded eagerly.

Erza took his dick into her mouth and began sucking on it.

He flipped her over and whispered “Tell me what you want me to do…”

Kyle moaned as he looked down at his love, smiling as she sucked him off.

“I-I want you to touch me everywhere and kiss me everywhere,” Clara said.

Erza began deepthroating him bobbing her head up and down.

Sting did just that, as well as spanking her ass hard.

Kyle moaned louder, tangling his hands in her hair as she bobbed.

Clara moaned and squeaked blushing.

Erza wanted him to cum down her throat as she sucked him harder.

Sting groped her breasts as he began fucking her up the asshole.

Kyle moaned and came down her throat, blushing since she’s still dressed.

(Can you have Erza be more dominant?) yeah Aight can you have sting be diminsnt too? That was the plan. Ok 

Clara moaned and groaned as she arched her back.

Erza got on top of him requipped to normal naked form and she pushed him inside her grabbing his hair forcefully.  
“Who do you belong to?”

Sting went faster. “Who’s mate are you?” He asked, kissing her neck and marking it again.

“Y-You Erza!” Kyle answered, yelling in pain from the forceful hair grab. Though not much hair on his head to begin with, since it was kinda short.

“Yours Sting!!!” Clara screamed out in pleasure and in pain.

“Good boy Kyle. Now you get your reward,” Erza said as she fucked him harder deeper and faster.

“Would you want to bear my kids?” He began to slow and torture her with how slow it was.

Kyle moaned louder and looked at her chest. “M-May I suck, Erza?”

Clara moaned from his teasing as she nodded eagerly.

Erza nodded as she bounced up and down on him riding him cowgirl style.

Sting’s pace went as fast as he could, suddenly.

Kyle began sucking her breasts like a newborn, not wanting to let up.

“Ahh Sting god!!!” Clara screamed bucking her hips against him.

Erza moaned as she climaxed all around his member.

Sting slapped her ass. “Want my cum again?”

Kyle frowned and looked up, “Are you done…?”

Clara nodded and moaned in pain and in pressure.

Erza smirked shaking her head no as she put his lips around her clit.  
“Eat me out Kyle.”

Sting slapped her ass again and climaxed, coating her insides with the all familiar cum.

Kyle nodded and began eating his girlfriend out.

(When you want to add Mirajane, if we go through with it?) after this Kay)

Clara grunted as she gasped and reached her peak cumming all around him.

Erza moaned loudly and arched her back as he sucked on her clit.

Sting smiled and hugged her tightly.

Kyle kept sucking, then pushed his tongue in and looked for her g spot.

Clara hugged him back as he was still inside her.

Erza gripped her sheets turning her head to the side and moaned.

Sting smiled and kissed her.

Kyle kept going, waiting for her climax.

Can sting call her pet names? Sure.

Clara gladly and happily kissed him back.

Erza came from her high and orgasmed into his mouth.

“Little girl blue…” Sting said, smiling at her.

Kyle swallowed it all, then felt her get off.

I gotta go but we'll rp some more later Okay bye 

Clara blushed looking up at him.

Erza went to take a shower.

Sting chuckled a bit.

Kyle frowned a bit as he watched her go.

Clara giggled as she rubbed his shoulders.

Now’s kyle’s chance to go to mirajane 

Kyle got up, dressed and began to leave, then heard another familiar voice coming up to the house,

Sting chuckled and kissed her.

Clara deepened the kiss kissing him back.

Mirajane smiles as she looks at Kyle.  
“Hi Kyle.”

Sting kissed just as deeply.

“Hey Mira.” Kyle smiled back as he walked out of Erza’s house.

Clara kissed him roughly sitting down on his lap.

Mirajane took his hand and led him to her house.

Sting groped her ass and smiled.

Kyle blushed and followed after Mirajane. “Wh-What’re you…?”

Clara gasped and squeaked blushing.

“Let's have some fun at my house Kyle,” Mirajane said.

Sting nuzzled her neck.

“Why…?” Kyle asked, wondering why.

Clara moaned softly.

Mirajane led him to her bedroom and got naked.  
“Because Kyle I like you.”

Sting smiled and kept snuggling.

“W-When?” Kyle asked, his mind comparing Mira’s figure to Erza’s.

Clara kept on moaning.

“Since just a little bit recently.”

Sting stopped and curled up

Can you do the description of Erza and Mirajane? Sure Okay, then

Kyle kept looking her over.

Clara giggled and blushed.

Mirajane’s body was somewhat like Erza’s. Erza and Mirajane both had c cups and they had hourglass figures.

Sting kissed her neck and fondled her butt,

Kyle blushed as a bulge formed in his pants, visible to Mira.

Clara mewled softly arching her back.

Mira then took his boxers and pants off and inserted him inside her.

The grope of her ass became rougher suddenly.

Kyle gasped and moaned. “M-Mira…”

(Last thing. Is it weird I can see Erza and Mira competing when they find out about each other’s feelings? No it's not weird Okay then.)

Clara screamed in pleasure.  
“Ahh Sting!”

Mira then rode him like a horse cowgirl style.

“What?” He asked, innocently.

Kyle moaned and gasped. “Oh God! It feels so good!!”

“Ugh that feels so good Sting!”

Mira smirked as she straddled him slapping her hips against his.

“Thanks.” Sting grinned and then got up.

Kyle blushed and felt it. “Mira~!”

Clara got up too and left her house walking to the market again.

Mira then gripped his chest for support grinding against him.

(Now what for Sting and Clara?

Kyle felt ready to orgasm, looking into the silver haired mage’s eyes.

Idk let's go back to the Tmnt one right now Eh. I’d rather finish with Mira, then switch. Ok but Sting and Clara will do something later Wanna switch now? Sure 

Mira orgasmed and climaxed around him moaning.

Kyle gasped and was about to say he was orgasming.

Mira nodded then straddled him again and moaned.

Kyle suddenly thrusted in and orgasmed in her fully.

Mira mewled as she rode her orgasm and got of off him panting.

Kyle panted as well, staring into Mira’s eyes. “Y-You done…?”

“Yeah why? Didn't you enjoy it?” Mira asked sadly.

“Just curious…” Kyle answered, hugging Mira’s waist.

Mira nodded and hugged him back rubbing his back.

(Want Erza to find them now? Also...may want to choose a second person to join Sting and Clara. No I just want Sting. And sure )

Kyle blushed and hugged more…

Erza got out of the shower and got dressed and saw Kyle was gone. She went to Mira’s house and gasped at what she saw.

Kyle didn’t hear her gasp, then laid down.

“Kyle?! What are you doing?” Erza asked him.

Kyle froze in fear of Erza’s rage. Then looked at Mira.

Erza and Mira started talking and both agreed Kyle was the both of theirs.

Kyle just blinked in surprise at the two of them, then blushed at the fact he and Mira were nude and Erza was dressed.

Erza took her clothes off and kissed Kyle passionately.

Kyle kissed back just as passionately, rubbing the redhead’s hair and back

With Sting, he was at home, sleeping.

Clara walked to his house and snuck in laying down next to him in his bed.

Erza moaned into the kiss and deepened it kissing him roughly.

Sting didn’t notice, surprisingly.

Kyle moaned as well, but neither noticed Mira.

Clara kissed Sting all over his face rubbing his abs.

Mira got jealous and kissed Kyle’s neck.

Sting never woke from any of the kisses.

Kyle moaned from both sets of kisses, his cock hardening for another round.

Clara cuddled against him and fell asleep next to him.

Mira made hickies on his neck as Erza slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Sting’s arm wrapped around her, pulling her tight.

Kyle moaned, then groped both women’s asses.

Erza and Mira both squeaked and moaned.

Kyle blushed, then nervously asked. “U-Um...who wants it first…?”

Can we go to the Tmnt doc now? Sure. Ok cool


End file.
